itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Ranger
:This is about the character class. For the series, see Power Rangers (Series). Scroll down for a full list of mainstream rangers. A Power Ranger is a human or humanoid warrior who morphs from a natural, unpowered form (often using a device called a Morpher) into a superhuman form clad in a full-body costume (irreverently called spandex on more than one occasion but actually an unknown composition were used), as well as a helmet with an opaque/one way visor, which in many cases serves to protect his or her identity from the public. Red and Blue are the only two colors to appear in every season so far. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Pilot) (1993) :Main article: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (team) *Jason Lee Scott (Austin St. John) - Red Ranger *Zack Taylor (Walter Emanuel Jones) - Black Ranger *Billy Cranston (David Yost) - Blue Ranger *Trini Kwan (Audri DuBois) - Yellow Ranger *Kimberly Ann Hart (Amy Jo Johnson) - Pink Ranger Mmpr-red.png Mmpr-black.png Mmpr-blue.png Mmpr-yellow.png Mmpr-pink.png Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) (1993-1994) :Main article: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (team) *Jason Lee Scott (Austin St. John) - Red Ranger *Zack Taylor (Walter Emanuel Jones) - Black Ranger *Billy Cranston (David Yost) - Blue Ranger *Trini Kwan (Thuy Trang) - Yellow Ranger *Kimberly Ann Hart (Amy Jo Johnson) - Pink Ranger *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - Green Ranger Mmpr-red.png Mmpr-black.png Mmpr-blue.png Mmpr-yellow.png Mmpr-pink.png Mmpr-green.png Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2) (1994-1995) :Main article: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (team) *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - White Ranger / Green Ranger (1) *Jason Lee Scott (Austin St. John) - Red Ranger (1) **Rocky DeSantos (Steve Cardenas) - Red Ranger (2) *Zack Taylor (Walter Jones) - Black Ranger (1) **Adam Park (Johnny Yong Bosch) - Black Ranger (2) *Billy Cranston (David Yost) - Blue Ranger *Trini Kwan (Thuy Trang) - Yellow Ranger (1) **Aisha Campbell (Karan Ashley) - Yellow Ranger (2) *Kimberly Ann Hart (Amy Jo Johnson) - Pink Ranger *Tom Oliver (Jason David Frank) - Green Ranger (2) Mmpr-white.png Mmpr-red.png Mmpr-black.png Mmpr-blue.png Mmpr-yellow.png Mmpr-pink.png Mmpr-green.png Dark Rangers *Justin (Patrick Wolf) - Red Dark Ranger (1) **Farai Jukwa - Red Dark Ranger (2) *Zane (Ogie Banks) - Black Dark Ranger (1) **Osamu Tezuka - Black Dark Ranger (2) *Bobby - Blue Dark Ranger (1) **Stanford Winner - Blue Dark Ranger (2) *Tina (Jhoanna Trias) - Yellow Dark Ranger (1) **Nelida Valensis - Yellow Dark Ranger (2) *Kristen - Pink Dark Ranger (1) **Marie Claire le Monde - Pink Dark Ranger (2) Mmpr-darkred.png Mmpr-darkblack.png Mmpr-darkblue.png Mmpr-darkyellow.png Mmpr-darkpink.png Dark Rangers in Comics.jpg Wild West Rangers *Rocko - Red Wild West Ranger *Abraham - Black Wild West Ranger *William - Blue Wild West Ranger *Miss Alicia - Yellow Wild West Ranger Download (7).png Download (5).png Download (6).png Download (4).png Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) :Main article: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (movie team) *Tommy Oliver - White Ranger *Rocky DeSantos - Red Ranger *Adam Park - Black Ranger *Billy Cranston - Blue Ranger *Aisha Campbell - Yellow Ranger *Kimberly Ann Hart - Pink Ranger Prtm-white.png Prtm-red.png Prtm-black.png Prtm-blue.png Prtm-yellow.png Prtm-pink.png Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) (1995) :Main article: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (team) *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - White Ranger *Rocky DeSantos (Steve Cardenas) - Red Ranger *Billy Cranston (David Yost) - Blue Ranger *Adam Park (Johnny Yong Bosch) - Black Ranger *Aisha Campbell (Karan Ashley) - Yellow Ranger *Kimberly Ann Hart (Amy Jo Johnson) - Pink Ranger (1) **Katherine Hillard (Catherine Sutherland) - Pink Ranger (2) *Ninjor (Kim Strauss) Mmpr-whiteninja.jpg Mmpr-redninja.jpg Mmpr-blackninja.jpg Mmpr-blueninja.jpg Mmpr-yellowninja.jpg Mmpr-pinkninja.jpg Mmpr-white.png Mmpr-red.png Mmpr-black.png Mmpr-blue.png Mmpr-yellow.png Mmpr-pink.png Mmpr-ninjor.png Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (1996) :Main article: Aquitian Rangers *Aurico (David Bacon) - Red Ranger of Aquitar *Delphine (Rajia Baroudi) - White Ranger of Aquitar *Cestro (Karim Prince) - Blue Ranger of Aquitar *Tideus (Jim Gray) - Yellow Ranger of Aquitar *Corcus (Alan Palmer) - Black Ranger of Aquitar Mmar-red.png Mmar-white.png Mmar-blue.png Mmar-yellow.png Mmar-black.png Power Rangers Zeo (1996) :Main article: Zeo Rangers *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - Zeo Ranger V *Adam Park (Johnny Yong Bosch) - Zeo Ranger IV *Rocky DeSantos (Steve Cardenas) - Zeo Ranger III *Tanya Sloan (Nakia Burrise) - Zeo Ranger II *Katherine Hillard (Catherine Sutherland) - Zeo Ranger I *Trey of Triforia (Tom, Tim, and Ted DiFillipo) - Gold Zeo Ranger (1) *Jason Lee Scott (Austin St. John) - Gold Zeo Ranger (2) *Auric the Conqueror (Derek Stephen Prince) Prz-red.png Prz-green.png Prz-blue.png Prz-yellow.png Prz-pink.png Prz-gold.png Prz-auric.png Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) :Main article: Turbo Rangers *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - Red Turbo Ranger *Justin Stewart (Blake Foster) - Blue Turbo Ranger *Adam Park (Johnny Yong Bosch) - Green Turbo Ranger *Tanya Sloan (Nakia Burrise) - Yellow Turbo Ranger *Katherine Hillard (Catherine Sutherland) - Pink Turbo Ranger Prt-red.png Prt-blue.png Prt-green.png Prt-yellow.png Prt-pink.png Power Rangers Turbo (1997) :Main article: Turbo Rangers *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - Red Turbo Ranger (1) **T.J. Johnson (Selwyn Ward) - Red Turbo Ranger (2) ***Robo T.J. (Selwyn Ward) - Red Turbo Ranger (3) *Justin Stewart (Blake Foster) - Blue Turbo Ranger (1) **Robo Justin (Blake Foster) - Blue Turbo Ranger (2) *Adam Park (Johnny Yong Bosch) - Green Turbo Ranger (1) **Carlos Vallerte (Roger Velasco) - Green Turbo Ranger (2) ***Robo Carlos (Roger Velasco) - Green Turbo Ranger (3) *Tanya Sloan (Nakia Burrise) - Yellow Turbo Ranger (1) **Ashley Hammond (Tracy Lynn Cruz) - Yellow Turbo Ranger (2) ***Robo Ashley (Tracy Lynn Cruz) - Yellow Turbo Ranger (3) *Katherine Hillard (Catherine Sutherland) - Pink Turbo Ranger (1) **Cassie Chan (Patricia Ja Lee) - Pink Turbo Ranger (2) ***Robo Cassie (Patricia Ja Lee) - Pink Turbo Ranger (3) *Blue Senturion (David Walsh) *Phantom Ranger (Alex Dodd) Prt-red.png Prt-blue.png Prt-green.png Prt-yellow.png Prt-pink.png Prt-bluesenturion.png Prt-phantom.png Power Rangers in Space (1998) :Main article: Space Rangers *Andros (Christopher Khayman Lee) - Red Space Ranger *Carlos Vallerte (Roger Velasco) - Black Space Ranger *T. J. Johnson (Selwyn Ward) - Blue Space Ranger *Ashley Hammond (Tracy Lynn Cruz) - Yellow Space Ranger *Cassie Chan (Patricia Ja Lee) - Pink Space Ranger *Zhane (Justin Nimmo) - Silver Space Ranger Pris-red.png Pris-black.png Pris-blue.png Pris-yellow.png Pris-pink.png Pris-silver.png Psycho Rangers *Psycho Red (Patrick David) *Psycho Black (Michael Maize) *Psycho Blue (Wally Wingert) *Psycho Yellow (Kamera Walton) *Psycho Pink (Vicki Davis) *Psycho Silver (fake) Psycho-red.png Psycho-black.png Psycho-blue.png Psycho-yellow.png Psycho-pink.png Psycho-silver.png Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (1999) :Main article: Galaxy Rangers *Leo Corbett (Danny Slavin) - Red Galaxy Ranger *Damon Henderson (Reggie Rolle) - Green Galaxy Ranger *Kai Chen (Archie Kao) - Blue Galaxy Ranger *Maya (Cerina Vincent) - Yellow Galaxy Ranger *Kendrix Morgan (Valerie Vernon) - Pink Galaxy Ranger (1) **Karone (Melody Perkins) - Pink Galaxy Ranger (2) *Magna Defender (Kerrigan Mahan) (1) **Mike Corbett (Russell Lawrence) - Magna Defender (2) Prlg-red.png Prlg-green.png Prlg-blue.png Prlg-yellow.png Prlg-pink.png Prlg-magna.png Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (2000) :Main article: Lightspeed Rangers *Carter Grayson (Sean Cw Johnson) - Red Lightspeed Ranger *Chad Lee (Michael Chaturantabut) - Blue Lightspeed Ranger *Joel Rawlings (Keith Robinson) - Green Lightspeed Ranger *Kelsey Winslow (Sasha Williams) - Yellow Lightspeed Ranger *Dana Mitchell (Allison MacInnis) - Pink Lightspeed Ranger *Ryan Mitchell (Rhett Fisher) - Titanium Ranger Prlr-red.png Prlr-blue.png Prlr-green.png Prlr-yellow.png Prlr-pink.png Prlr-titanium.png Power Rangers Time Force (2001) :Main article: Time Force Rangers *Alex (Jason Faunt)- Red Time Force Ranger (1) **Wesley Collins (Jason Faunt) - Red Time Force Ranger (2) *Lucas Kendall (Michael Copon) - Blue Time Force Ranger *Trip (Kevin Kleinberg) - Green Time Force Ranger *Katie Walker (Deborah Estelle Phillips) - Yellow Time Force Ranger *Jen Scotts (Erin Cahill) - Pink Time Force Ranger *Eric Myers (Daniel Southworth) - Quantum Ranger Prtf-red.png Prtf-blue.png Prtf-green.png Prtf-yellow.png Prtf-pink.png Prtf-quantum.png Power Rangers Wild Force (2002) :Main article: Wild Force Rangers *Cole Evans (Ricardo Medina Jr.) - Red Wild Force Ranger *Taylor Earhardt (Alyson Kiperman) - Yellow Wild Force Ranger *Max Cooper (Phillip Jeanmarie) - Blue Wild Force Ranger *Danny Delgado (Jack Guzman) - Black Wild Force Ranger *Alyssa Enrilé (Jessica Rey) - White Wild Force Ranger *Merrick Baliton (Phillip Andrew) - Lunar Wolf Ranger Prwf-red.png Prwf-yellow.png Prwf-blue.png Prwf-black.png Prwf-white.png Prwf-lunar.png Power Rangers Ninja Storm (2003) :Main article: Ninja Rangers, Wind Rangers, Thunder Rangers *Shane Clarke (Pua Magasiva) - Red Wind Ranger *Tori Hanson (Sally Martin) - Blue Wind Ranger *Dustin Brooks (Glenn McMillan) - Yellow Wind Ranger *Hunter Bradley (Adam Tuominen) - Crimson Thunder Ranger *Blake Bradley (Jorgito Vargas Jr.) - Navy Thunder Ranger *Cameron Watanabe (Jason Chan) - Green Samurai Ranger Prns-red.png Prns-blue.png Prns-yellow.png Prns-crimson.png Prns-navy.png Prns-samurai.png Power Rangers Dino Thunder (2004) :Main article: Dino Rangers *Conner McKnight (James Napier) - Red Dino Ranger / Triassic Ranger *Ethan James (Kevin Duhaney) - Blue Dino Ranger *Kira Ford (Emma Lahana) - Yellow Dino Ranger *Tommy Oliver (Jason David Frank) - Black Dino Ranger *Trent Fernandez-Mercer (Jeffrey Parazzo) - White Dino Ranger Prdt-red.png Prdt-blue.png Prdt-yellow.png Prdt-black.png Prdt-white.png Power Rangers SPD (2005) :Main article: SPD Rangers, B-Squad Rangers *Jack Landors (Brandon Jay McLaren) - SPD B-Squad Red Ranger (Retired) *Schuyler Tate (Chris Violette) - SPD B-Squad Blue Ranger/SPD B-Squad Red Ranger (Promoted) *Bridge Carson (Matt Austin) - SPD B-Squad Green Ranger/SPD B-Squad Blue Ranger/SPD B-Squad Red Ranger *Elizabeth Delgado (Monica May) - SPD B-Squad Yellow Ranger *Sydney Drew (Alycia Purrott) - SPD B-Squad Pink Ranger *Sam (Brett Stewart) - Omega Ranger *Anubis Cruger (John Tui) - Shadow Ranger (Promoted) *Kat Manx (Michelle Langstone) - Kat Ranger *Nova (Antonia Prebble) - Nova Ranger *Boom (Kelson Henderson) - Orange Ranger (Dream only) *Officer Tate (?) - Red ranger Prspd-red.png Prspd-blue.png Prspd-green.png Prspd-yellow.png Prspd-pink.png Prspd-omega.png Prspd-shadow.png Prspd-kat.png Prspd-nova.png Prspd-orange.png Prspd-1stred2.png A-Squad Rangers *Charlie (Gina Varela) - A-Squad Red Ranger *A-Squad Blue Ranger (Nick Kemplen) *A-Squad Green Ranger (D.J. Sena) *A-Squad Yellow Ranger (Greg Cooper, II) *A-Squad Pink Ranger (Motoko Nagino) Prspd-ared.png Prspd-ablue.png Prspd-agreen.png Prspd-ayellow.png Prspd-apink.png Power Rangers Mystic Force (2006) :Main article: Mystic Rangers *Nick Russell / Bowen (Firass Dirani) - Red Mystic Ranger *Charlie Thorn (Nic Sampson) - Yellow Mystic Ranger *Madison Rocca (Melanie Vallejo) - Blue Mystic Ranger *Vida Rocca (Angie Diaz)- Pink Mystic Ranger *Xander Bly (Richard Brancatisano) - Green Mystic Ranger *Daggeron (John Tui) - Solaris Knight *Udonna (Peta Rutter) - White Mystic Ranger *Leanbow (Chris Graham) - Wolf Warrior **Koragg, The Knight Wolf (Geoff Dolan) Prmf-red.png Prmf-yellow.png Prmf-blue.png Prmf-pink.png Prmf-green.png Prmf-solaris.png Prmf-white.png Prmf-leanbow.png Prmf-koragg.png Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (2007) :Main article: Overdrive Rangers *Mack Hartford (James MacLurcan) - Red Overdrive Ranger *Will Aston (Samuell Benta) - Black Overdrive Ranger *Dax Lo (Gareth Yuen) - Blue Overdrive Ranger *Ronny Robinson (Caitlin Murphy) - Yellow Overdrive Ranger *Rose Ortiz (Rhoda Montemayor) - Pink Overdrive Ranger *Tyzonn (Dwayne Cameron) - Mercury Overdrive Ranger *Sentinel Knight (Nic Sampson) Proo-red.png Proo-black.png Proo-blue.png Proo-yellow.png Proo-pink.png Proo-mercury.png Proo-sentinelknight.png Retro Rangers *Adam Park (Johnny Yong Bosch) - Black Ranger *Tori Hanson (Sally Martin) - Blue Wind Ranger *Kira Ford (Emma Lahana) - Yellow Dino Ranger *Bridge Carson (Matt Austin) - SPD B-Squad Red Ranger *Xander Bly (Richard Brancatisano) - Green Mystic Ranger Mmpr-black.png Prns-blue.png Prdt-yellow.png Prspd-red.png Prmf-green.png Power Rangers Jungle Fury (2008) :Main article: Jungle Fury Rangers *Casey Rhodes (Jason Smith) - Jungle Fury Red Ranger *Lily Chilman (Anna Hutchison) -Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger *Theo Martin (Aljin Abella) - Jungle Fury Blue Ranger *Robert James (David de Lautour) -Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger *Dominic Hargan (Nikolai Nikolaeff) - Rhino Ranger *Elephant Spirit Ranger (Bruce Allpress) - Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger *Bat Spirit Ranger (Oliver Driver) - Jungle Fury Bat Ranger *Shark Spirit Ranger (Paul Gittens) - Jungle Fury Shark Ranger *Jarrod (Bede Skinner) - Black Lion Warrior *Camille (Holly Shanahan) - Green Chameleon Warrior Prjf-red.png Prjf-yellow.png Prjf-blue.png Prjf-wolf.png Prjf-rhino.png Prjf-elephant.png Prjf-bat.png Prjf-shark.png Prjf-lion.png Prjf-chameleon.png Power Rangers RPM (2009) :Main article: Ranger Operators *Scott Truman (Eka Darville) - Ranger Operator Series Red *Flynn McAllistair (Ari Boyland) - Ranger Operator Series Blue *Summer Landsdown (Rose McIver) - Ranger Operator Series Yellow *Ziggy Grover (Milo Cawthorne) - Ranger Operator Series Green *Dillon (Daniel Ewing) - Ranger Operator Series Black *Gem (Mike Ginn) - Ranger Operator Series Gold *Gemma (Li Ming Hu) - Ranger Operator Series Silver Prrpm-red.png Prrpm-blue.png Prrpm-yellow.png Prrpm-green.png Prrpm-black.png Prrpm-gold.png Prrpm-silver.png Power Rangers Samurai (2011) :Main article: Samurai Rangers *Jayden Shiba (Alex Heartman) - Red Samurai Ranger *Kevin (Najee De-Tiege) - Blue Samurai Ranger *Mia Watanabe (Erika Fong) - Pink Samurai Ranger *Mike (Hector David Jr.) - Green Samurai Ranger *Emily (Brittany Anne Pirtle) - Yellow Samurai Ranger *Antonio Garcia (Steven Skyler) - Gold Samurai Ranger Prs-red.png Prs-blue.png Prs-pink.png Prs-green.png Prs-yellow.png Prs-gold.png Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie (2011) :Main article: Samurai Rangers *Jayden Shiba (Alex Heartman) - Red Samurai Ranger *Kevin (Najee De-Tiege) - Blue Samurai Ranger *Mia Watanabe (Erika Fong) - Pink Samurai Ranger *Mike (Hector David Jr.) - Green Samurai Ranger *Emily (Brittany Anne Pirtle) - Yellow Samurai Ranger *Antonio Garcia (Jeremy Birchall) (voice) - Gold Samurai Ranger *Scott Truman (Tobias Reiss) (voice) - Ranger Operator Series Red Prs-red.png Prs-blue.png Prs-pink.png Prs-green.png Prs-yellow.png Prs-gold.png Prrpm-red.png Power Rangers Super Samurai (2012) :Main article: Samurai Rangers *Jayden Shiba (Alex Heartman) - Red Samurai Ranger (1) **Lauren Shiba (Kimberly Crossman) - Red Samurai Ranger (2) *Kevin (Najee De-Tiege) - Blue Samurai Ranger *Mia Watanabe (Erika Fong) - Pink Samurai Ranger *Mike (Hector David Jr.) - Green Samurai Ranger *Emily (Brittany Anne Pirtle) - Yellow Samurai Ranger *Antonio Garcia (Steven Skyler) - Gold Samurai Ranger Prs-red.png Prs-blue.png Prs-pink.png Prs-green.png Prs-yellow.png Prs-gold.png Prss-red.png Power Rangers Megaforce (2013) :Main article: Mega Rangers *Troy Burrows (Andrew Gray) - Red Megaforce Ranger *Emma Goodall (Christina Masterson) - Pink Megaforce Ranger *Jake Holling (Azim Rizk) - Black Megaforce Ranger *Gia Moran (Ciara Hanna) - Yellow Megaforce Ranger *Noah Carver (John Mark Loudermilk) - Blue Megaforce Ranger *Robo Knight (Chris Auer) Prm-red.png Prm-pink.png Prm-black.png Prm-yellow.png Prm-blue.png Prm-knight.png Power Rangers Super Megaforce (2014) :Main article: Mega Rangers *Troy Burrows (Andrew Gray) - Red Super Megaforce Ranger *Noah Carver (John Mark Loudermilk) - Blue Super Megaforce Ranger *Gia Moran (Ciara Hanna) - Yellow Super Megaforce Ranger *Jake Holling (Azim Rizk) - Green Super Megaforce Ranger *Emma Goodall (Christina Masterson) - Pink Super Megaforce Ranger *Orion (Cameron Jebo) - Silver Super Megaforce Ranger Prsm-red.png Prsm-blue.png Prsm-yellow.png Prsm-green.png Prsm-pink.png Prsm-silver.png Power Rangers Dino Charge (2015) :Main article: Dino Charge Rangers *Tyler Navarro (Brennan Mejia) - Dino Charge Red Ranger *Chase Randall (James Davies) - Dino Charge Black Ranger *Koda (Yoshi Sudarso) - Dino Charge Blue Ranger *Riley Griffin (Michael Taber) - Dino Charge Green Ranger *Shelby Watkins (Camille Hyde) - Dino Charge Pink Ranger *Sir Ivan of Zandar (Davi Santos) - Dino Charge Gold Ranger *Prince Phillip III (Jarred Blakiston) - Dino Charge Graphite Ranger *Albert Smith (Arthur Ranford) - Dino Charge Purple Ranger (1) **Kendall Morgan (Claire Blackwelder) - Dino Charge Purple Ranger (2) Kyoryu-red.png Kyoryu-black.png Kyoryu-blue.png Kyoryu-green.png Kyoryu-pink.png Kyoryu-gold.png Kyoryu-gray.png Kyoryu-violet.png Kyoryu-violet2.png Power Rangers Dino Super Charge (2016) :Main article: Dino Charge Rangers *Tyler Navarro (Brennan Mejia) - Dino Charge Red Ranger *Chase Randall (James Davies) - Dino Charge Black Ranger *Koda (Yoshi Sudarso) - Dino Charge Blue Ranger *Riley Griffin (Michael Taber) - Dino Charge Green Ranger *Shelby Watkins (Camille Hyde) - Dino Charge Pink Ranger *Sir Ivan of Zandar (Davi Santos) - Dino Charge Gold Ranger *James Navarro (Reuben Turner) - Dino Charge Aqua Ranger *Prince Phillip III (Jarred Blakiston) - Dino Charge Graphite Ranger *Kendall Morgan (Claire Blackwelder) - Dino Charge Purple Ranger *Zenowing (Alistair Browning) - Dino Charge Silver Ranger Kyoryu-red.png Kyoryu-black.png Kyoryu-blue.png Kyoryu-green.png Kyoryu-pink.png Kyoryu-gold.png Kyoryu-cyan.png Kyoryu-gray.png Kyoryu-violet2.png Kyoryu-silver.png Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Boom! Studios comics (2016) Main article: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2016 comic team) * Jason Lee Scott (2016 comic) - Red Ranger (1) ** Rocky DeSantos (2016 comic) - Red Ranger (2) * Zack Taylor (2016 comic) - Black Ranger (1) ** Adam Park (2016 comic) - Black Ranger (2) * Billy Cranston (2016 comic) - Blue Ranger * Trini Kwan (2016 comic) - Yellow Ranger (1) ** Aisha Campbell (2016 comic) - Yellow Ranger (2) * Kimberly Ann Hart (2016 comic) - Pink Ranger (1) ** Katherine Hillard (2016 comic) - Pink Ranger (2) * Tommy Oliver (2016 comic) - Green Ranger / White Ranger BoomRedGo.jpeg BoomBlackGo.jpeg BoomBlueGo.jpeg BoomYellowGo.jpeg BoomPinkGo.jpeg BoomGreen2.jpg BoomWhite2.jpeg Backup Power Rangers * Farkas Bulkmeier (2016 comic) - Purple Ranger * Eugene Skullovitch (2016 comic) - Orange Ranger Mmpr-Purple.png Mmpr-Orange.png All-New Power Rangers * Britt - All-New Red Ranger * Zack Taylor (2016 comic) - All-New Black Ranger * Serge - All-New Blue Ranger * Trini Kwan (2016 comic) - All-New Yellow Ranger * Kimberly Ann Hart (2016 comic) - All-New Pink Ranger All-New Red Ranger.png All-New Black Ranger.png All-New Blue Ranger.png All-New Yellow Ranger.png All-New Pink Ranger.png Ranger Sentries * Tyrannosaurus Sentries * Mastodon Sentries * Sabertooth Sentries * Pterodactyl Sentries * Lord Drakkon 霸王龍哨兵TyrannosaurusSentries.png 猛犸象哨兵MastodonSentries.png 劍齒虎哨兵SabertoothSentries.png 翼手龍哨兵PterodactylSentries.png 牙龍皇德拉肯LordDrakkon.png Mighty Morphin Meower Rangers (2017) Main article: Mighty Morphin Meower Rangers (team) * Jassssson (Frankie the Cat) - Red Meower Ranger * Billllly (Peanut the Cat) - Blue Meower Ranger * Trrrini (Lola the Cat) - Yellow Meower Ranger * Zzzzack (Gizmo the Cat) - Black Meower Ranger * Kimpuuurly (Ginger the Cat) - Pink Meower Ranger * Green Meower Ranger Red Meower Ranger.jpeg Blue Meower Ranger.jpeg Yellow Meower Ranger.gif Black Meower Ranger.gif Pink Meower Ranger.jpeg Green Meower Ranger.png Power Rangers Ninja Steel (2017) :Main article: Ninja Steel Rangers *Dane Romero (Mike Edward) - Ninja Steel Red Ranger (1) **Brody Romero (Will Shewfelt) - Ninja Steel Red Ranger (2) *Preston Tien (Peter Sudarso) - Ninja Steel Blue Ranger *Calvin Maxwell (Nico Greetham) - Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger *Hayley Foster (Zoe Robins) - Ninja Steel White Ranger *Sarah Thompson (Chrysti Ane) - Ninja Steel Pink Ranger *Levi Weston (Jordi Webber) - Ninja Steel Gold Ranger Ninnin-red.png Ninnin-blue.png Ninnin-yellow.png Ninnin-white.png Ninnin-pink.png Nin-gold.png Power Rangers (2017) :Main article: Power Rangers (2017 movie team) *Zordon (Bryan Cranston) - Red Ranger (1) **Jason Lee Scott (Dacre Montgomery) - Red Ranger (2) *Zack Taylor (Ludi Lin) - Black Ranger *Billy Cranston (RJ Cyler) - Blue Ranger *Trini Kwan (Becky Gomez) - Yellow Ranger *Kimberly Hart (Naomi Scott) - Pink Ranger *Rita Repulsa (Elizabeth Banks/Sharon Simms) - Green Ranger Pr17-red.png Pr17-black.png Pr17-blue.png Pr17-yellow.png Pr17-pink.png PR17-green.png Color List See also * * *List of Super Sentai Rangers